Problem: Consider the following function $g(x)$ defined as\[(x^{2^{2008}-1}-1)g(x) = (x+1)(x^2+1)(x^4+1)\cdots (x^{2^{2007}}+1) - 1\]Find $g(2)$.

Solution: Multiply both sides by $x-1$; the right hand side collapses by the reverse of the difference of squares.
\begin{align*}(x-1)(x^{2^{2008}-1}-1)g(x) &= (x-1)(x+1)(x^2+1)(x^4+1)\cdots (x^{2^{2007}}+1) - (x-1)\\ &= (x^2-1) (x^2+1)(x^4+1)\cdots (x^{2^{2007}}+1) - (x-1)\\ &= \cdots\\ &= \left(x^{2^{2008}}-1\right) - (x-1) = x^{2^{2008}} - x \end{align*}Substituting $x = 2$, we have\[\left(2^{2^{2008}-1}-1\right) \cdot g(2) = 2^{2^{2008}}-2 = 2\left(2^{2^{2008}-1}-1\right)\]Dividing both sides by $2^{2^{2008}-1}$, we find $g(2) = \boxed{2}$.